This Time around
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Quinn and her group of skanks beat Rachel up during The purple piano project.


A/N: Alright so this is just a little oneshot that popped into my head. Takes place during the purple piano project. Hope you guys like it! Please Review!

Rachel was going to talk to Quinn about rejoining the New Directions. But unfortunately she had to go to a place that she never wanted to be. Ever.

It was basically the part under the bleachers where everyone gets high. But to say that it wasn't Rachel's cup of tea was an understatement. Once she reached the spot that Quinn and her group of "Skanks" hung out. She couldn't believe her eyes.

There stood Quinn with bright pink hair and black clothing smoking a cigarette.

"Quinn?" Rachel said nervously.

"Oh it's you what do you want Berry?" Quinn said impatiently.

"I wanted to talk to you about rejoining glee club."

"The answers no now move along before my girls here give you a sample of their fists."

"Quinn I refuse to believe that you don't want to join again."

"Well believe it sweetie because it ain't happening."

"I just don't understand why you don't want to join again I mean you love singing and you have a lovely voice."

"Its not about that I like that part of glee club." Quinn spat at Rachel.

"Well then what is it?"

"Its you! You make me want to throw myself off a building. You take everything from me! You take solos, but worst of all you took Finn." Quinn said nearing closer to Rachel.

"Quinn I didn't take him he came to me and we're in love. Besides I'm sure you'll find someone." Rachel said optimistically.

"No I want Finn. You Rachel Berry are going to pay for this!" Quinn said with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Quinn-." Rachel started but before she could finish she was cut off by Quinn pouncing on her followed by the rest of the skanks.

Rachel was getting beat up pretty badly. She knew that she would definitely be questioned by the New Directions later.

When they were done they left Rachel there bruised, bloody and alone.

After about ten minutes she mustered up enough strength to pull herself off the floor and drag herself to the choir room. When she got there their were sighs of relief followed by "What happened?". The look on everyones face showed Rachel how much they care. Even Santana was worried mixed with pissed.

But the look on Finn's face was the most worried look Rachel had ever seen.

Since Rachel could hardly walk anymore Finn went over to her and picked her up bridal style. He couldn't believe how light his girlfriend was.

Once Rachel was situated in Finn's lap. She got asked what happened once again. There were different variations of it however. Santana's was

"Who the hell did this? I will kick their ass."

Puck's was similar but perverted at the same time. "Berry did some asshole beat you up because if so I will beat them up twice as bad? But if it was a girl fight then damn thats hot."

"It was Quinn."

"Quinn? Where is she?" Santana asked standing up she had had enough of Quinn's crap.

"Shes under the bleachers shes part of that group of girls that dress in torn up black clothes."

"Why did she beat you up?"

"Well her and her group of friends beat me up because shes upset that Finn is my boyfriend and not hers."

"Shes still on that? Why doesn't she understand that I don't like her." Finn said extremely frustrated.

"Finn this one is all yours." Santana said knowing that Finn would want to set Quinn straight himself. Everyone knew that Finn got pissed when anyone messed with his girl. He was even like that after they had broken up.

Finn marched to the spot where the skanks hung out.

"Quinn we need to talk." Finn said trying to remain calm so he wouldn't hit a girl.

"Oh Finn what can I do for you." Quinn said flirtasiously.

"You can tell me why you beat Rachel up for starters."

"I should have known that that was why you were here. Because of that stupid midget!"

"Don't call her stupid she is a hell of alot smarter than you! Now if I ever find out that you have done as much as touch Rachel you will hear from me again." Finn said threateningly. When Finn walked to his car there stood Rachel waiting for him in front of it.

"Hey Rach I see your standing better."

"Thank you Finn."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me to Quinn."

"Rachel I'm your boyfriend its my job. I know last time I was bad at that type of thing. Actually I was bad at everything a good boyfriend does. But this time around I promise you it will be different."

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too."

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
